gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Coraesine Field Merchant Services
The Return to Coraesine Field features an abundance of merchants and merchant services throughout the week. Most focus on improving existing gear, though some involve creation of new items. Service Types: Major, Minor, or Unlimited There are three types of services offered at Return to Coraesine Field - major, minor, or unlimited. For the Prime and Platinum runs, major merchant services have been defined as those restricted to one major service of any type per account holder. Major services are typically clearly indicated as being such. Some major services will be attuned, meaning that only the character or potentially the account the character is on will be able to gain the benefit of that service. The number of major wins per person may be adjusted in Shattered, but details have yet to be announced. The number of available major services is equal to the number of ticket holders per run, regardless of whether the run sells out. It is hoped that everyone who attends will be able to obtain a major service if they make themselves available over the weekend. Major wins are tracked by the system, though the distribution methods are varied. If a character wins a major service through a raffle, they are automatically marked as having won a major service and any tickets purchased for other raffles will be void, even if those raffles have not yet drawn. Characters are urged to enter raffles for major services with caution, as the character might not be able to receive any other major service, even if they decline the raffle they had originally won. Minor merchant services do not hold the same restrictions as major services. While each account is limited to one major service, there are no limitations on obtaining minor services save for what individual merchants will lay upon their own work. Some minor services may be restricted to certain professions. While there are 101 potential major services for 101 ticket holders, there are around 263 minor services available to all ticket holders. Unlimited services, such as general alterations, lightening, deepening, feature alterations, tattoos, custom nightmares, sonic alterations, script unlocking and some script adding, have no limitations placed on them save for what the merchants choose to enact. These tend to be much more freely offered and are not tallied as carefully as major or minor services. There have been mentions about 'special offerings' that are separate from services, but as yet it's unclear to what these are. Scheduling Merchant Services Though each festival run lasts for a week, all major and minor services will take place during the opening weekend. Major and minor services will take place up until 2:59am Eastern on Monday morning, or 11:59pm Pacific time. Such services can be offered at any time, day or night, so be prepared for a long weekend! Merchants are making an effort to distribute their 'big ticket' services as early as possible, to reduce the chance of people holding out for them and potentially missing other services. A basic schedule of the merchant services can be found below. Times are in Eastern on the 24 hour clock, are often approximate and may change. Services marked (M) are major, while services marked (m) are minor. Information here is very basic and attendees are strongly advised to check the in-depth listings below for more information on each service. |} |} |} |} Unclaimed Services and Consolation Prizes Given there are 101 potential major services for 101 ticket holders, there is a chance that some major services go unclaimed. If a ticket holder does not receive a major service, a consolation prize is available: a fully unlocked and feature concealing ClimateWear cloak chosen from pre-set descriptions. Unclaimed major services will not be recirculated or re-released unless distributed to available attendees who have yet to receive a major service and who do not choose the consolation. Platinum, however, is an exception. If tickets remain unsold in Platinum, the major services that go unclaimed will be distributed in a "potluck" during the week in which attendees may be spun to obtain a second major service. During the potluck, items cannot have already received a major or minor service at the festival and cannot be passed around once a winner for a service has been selected. Winners must be present and cannot leave once they have been selected for a service. Winners will also have 30 seconds to respond before they forfeit the service they were selected for. Once everyone has been selected once, any services that remain unclaimed will be forfeit and not offered again. No service will be transferrable unless it is a physical item that can be handed off to another person. Services such as custom spell preps, rune tattoos, or attuned items can only be applied to the character that wins the service. Distribution Methods Distribution methods can be varied for the different services. Among other methods, some merchants may employ raffles, auctions, games, contests, or fish-hooks - items that appear in a room on the grounds which, when picked up, transport the character to the merchant in a private location. Where possible, the favored distribution methods have been noted with each service. Service Costs Services will cost a varying amount of money, but when applying services to existing items, more powerful items will incur higher service fees. In many cases, expect a charge of 10% of the item's value. Surcharges will also be added for specific item abilities, such as fusion, which can add 500k to 1 million to the price. Higher armor groups also cost more to improve than lower armor groups. Potential costs are listed with services where possible, but they are not set in stone. If a character wins a service at auction, the price paid at auction will be applied to the service fee. For example, if a character pays 5 million for an auction bid and the service would cost 6 million, the character then pays only 1 million more for the service fee. The first service a character receives will have a discount applied to it, up to 1 million silvers. Vouchers for discounts, special items, character customization, or a free ticket may be found in envelopes that will appear in the treasure system beginning May 1. Details on the envelopes can be found on the Return to Coraesine Field page. There is an absolute hard cap of 250 million silvers on a service, but "that would be an outrageous service on an outrageous item." Pricing will be different in Platinum. Most likely there will be a percentage discount. Item Eligibility Regardless of the scope of the event to improve gear, there are cases in which certain properties will eliminate an item from being eligible for a specific service. Steps are being taken to reduce the chance of such things happening. For example, fusion or wand bows will often be accepted, but since they are scripts and items can only have one set of scripts at a time, they will not play well with other services involving adding scripts to items. Properties that have been incompatible with each other, such as weighting and flares, will remain incompatible unless otherwise specified. If an item is within the property limits, it should be able to be worked on across multiple runs. Infinite thrown weapon bandoliers cannot be worked on at all at this festival, and bottomless quivers cannot receive combat-oriented services. Be aware that higher end gear may come to an end point at which it can no longer be approved for improvement. 10x armor with masterful crit padding, for example, cannot be taken up to expert crit padding. Merchants will not be able to reduce existing properties on items to bring them within the limits so services can be applied. There are no hard and fast rules of the limits, however, so everyone is advised to come prepared with backups. Merchant Names List is currently incomplete! Major Merchant Services |- |''Eligibility'': Items with existing resistances or vulnerabilities are eligible. Adding resistances can be used to reduce or eliminate existing vulnerabilities. |- |''Restrictions and notes'': Resistances are specifically keyed to reduce types of damage taken, such as crushing, slashing, puncture, specific elements, and so on. Winners may choose up to three types of damage types to apply resistances to, but an item may only have a final total of +30, regardless of existing resistances. Resistances can be present on an item alongside almost any other armor enhancement such as flares, padding, combat scripts, or enhancives. |} |- | Eligibility: All armor types. Robe armor may be converted to soft leather, or soft leather to robe armor. Soft or rigid leather armor may be changed to any other soft or rigid leather, from light leather to brigandine. Metal armors may be changed to any other metal armor type, from chainmail to full plate. |- | Restrictions and notes: Armor will retain any other special properties, including existing lightening. Combat scripts may require additional approval. Armor weights will retain the same ratio to its typical weight for its material when converting. |} |- |''Eligibility'': Unscripted melee weapons, including claidhmores. Ranged weapons, runestaves and UAC equipment will not work. Items above 8x may require extra approvals and may be refused. |- |''Restrictions and notes'': Blink weapons possess several abilities. 6x/day, the weapon may be poked to teleport to a random adjacent room. The wielder may cast an offensive spell at the weapon to infuse the weapon with flares from that spell, using the wielder's CS or bolt AS if applicable. The wielder must know the spell for the flares to be able to activate. Bard songs, however, cannot be infused into the weapon. Since these flares are based on a script, blink weapons retain their blessability, and Paladins may bond to them. Weighting and other flares can also remain. However, since the blink ability is a script, no other scripts will remain on the weapon. Blink weapons may also be enchanted, ensorcelled, and have spell 405 cast at them. |} |- |''Eligibility'': Daggers only. 6x enchanted or lower are automatically approved. Weighting and existing flares are allowed. |- |''Restrictions and notes'': Daggers above +30 may be allowed, but require approvals. Chronomage daggers work best when thrown. They return when hurled, regardless of hit or miss. They have a 15% chance of flaring so that the hurler throws the dagger two more times automatically. It does not appear to affect the dagger's blessability or enchantability. They are not attuned, and also have fluff scripts. |} |- | Eligibility: Weapons only, including UAC handwraps and footwraps. Though shields technically can accept the bane property, they are not eligible at this time. Items with existing banes may be eligible, provided that the new bane type is identical to the existing type, and new bane weighting is stacked on existing bane weighting. |- | Restrictions and notes: The bane property can work with nearly all existing properties, including weighting, flares, scripts, defender bonuses, or scripted hard-coded enchants. It does not, however, work with runestaves, ranged weapons, or items such as spirit bows or mist ring armor that is continually re-created from a hard-coded pattern. Flares that may be added include fire, lightning, ice, vibration, acid, or vacuum. Choose your own bane can be applied to creatures such as 'bandits' or 'Grimswarm raiders,' but 'Grimswarm' only applies to 'Grimswarm' and not all Sunfist hated enemies. All other choose your own banes will be against a single creature. Undead bane will allow a weapon to strike the undead without requiring a blessing, but it is not functionally the same as permablessing. There is some debate on whether or not an undead bane weapon of sufficient enchant will be able to strike a demon without requiring a blessing. Extraplanar banes can apply to elementals, ki-lins, Vvrael, Ithzir, raving lunatics, n'ecare, everything on Planes 4, 5 and the Scatter in the Rift. Demons such as oculoths, vathors, abyran'ras and necleriines are also susceptible to extraplanar banes, but the weapon may still need to be blessed. Orc, troll and giant banes work for all creatures of the orc, troll, or giant type, including Grimswarm. Triton banes work on all tritons, including undead creatures. Weapons with triton bane must still be blessed if used against undead tritons. Magic banes work on creatures that normally require a magic weapon to hit, such as golems. Beyond those offered here, banes may confer a bonus to other aspects of combat, such as weapon enchant or chance to parry an attack. |} |- | Eligibility: Handaxe, war hammer, dagger, quoit, discus, or javelin base weapons |- | Restrictions and notes: The returner ability is a script, so other scripts cannot exist on a returner. Depending on the script, it may be possible for the merchant to switch existing scripts with the returner script for a fee. Fluff scripts are more likely to be possible, and combat scripts are subject to approval. Returner weapons can still be disarmed and will not return upon disarming. Hurling a returner will also pull a character out of hiding. |} |- | Eligibility: Armor with or without existing padding |- | Restrictions and notes: Final padding total may be up to the lowest range of expert (+30). Functional combat scripts, including fusion, will be taken on a case-by-case basis. ^ Taking 10x brigandine from MCP to ECP is outside standard approval. It would require additional approvals before it could be done. |} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} |} |- |''Eligibility'': Melee weapons. Ranged weapons, runestaves and UAC gear will not work. Weapons must either be unscripted to be made into minor splitters, or already be minor splitters to be unlocked to retain full enchant. Weapons must be substantial enough to make sense to be divided in half. |- |''Restrictions and notes'': Splitting weapons may be OPENed to create two weapons of identical appearance. Minor splitters will have half of the base weapon's enchant when split in two, while unlocked splitters retain the full enchant when split. All other properties, such as flares, weighting, even warrior or paladin bonding, are retained when the weapon is split, and adding new properties to the base weapon will likewise to be added when the weapon is split. In this event, newly created splitters will be minor, with half of their enchant when split in two. Existing minor splitters may also be brought to this service, and they will be unlocked to provide their full enchant when split. Platinum is an exception, where unscripted weapons will be fully unlocked when receiving the splitting ability, rather than locked as in Prime runs. |} Minor Merchant Services Notes: This is a partial list! More services have yet to be announced! |} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} |- | |- | |- | |} |- | |- | |} |- | |} |} |- | |- | |- | |} |- |''Restrictions and notes'': Voln armor is a set of scripts specifically geared towards characters converted to Voln or in the Order of Voln. The scripts have both fluff messaging and mechanical benefits, and can be unlocked to higher tiers for greater benefits. Armor with baseline functionality will be sold in the shop Caravan Consignments, and there are three higher tiers for a total of four tiers. Most functions and scripts will only work for members of Voln and/or those converted to Voln, but some fluff scripts will work for anyone not converted to Luukos. Voln armor is considered a functional script. Armor with this script cannot be ensorcelled, by design, but it does not prevent or raise the difficulty of player enchanting. Voln armor can also take padding and flares. |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} |} Category:Return to Coraesine Field